Once upon in December
by SapphireCrimsonSora
Summary: This is the Christmas Special for "Lucky In Love". NagitoXOC "Once Upon in December" song by Deana Carter from the movie called "Anastasia".


Christmas special

December 24 - 11:00 PM

It's almost Christmas at Japan. At Nagito's mansion, Annais' parents and Rebel slept at the guest rooms except Annais and Nagito. They sat on the couch because they are waiting for Santa Claus. The cookies and a glass of milk were on the table. The video camera was prepared to take a picture of him. Nagito is reading a book. While, Annais got bored. She is rolling on the floor. Nagito stared at Annais.

"Huh! What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm waiting for Santa. I got freaking bored!" Annais replied.

"You have no choice but to clean the floor. Just sit down on the couch." said Nagito. He continued reading his book.

Annais stopped rolling on the floor. She sat on the couch besides Nagito. "Waaah! I am very very positively boring! I don't want to go to sleep." she pouted and crossed her arms on her chest.

Nagito sighed and closed his book. "You can play a videogame or watch TV if you get bored." he said.

"No way! If I do that, I miss to see Santa. We're on the mission to see that if Santa is real." said Annais.

"Did your parents tell you that Santa IS real? It's better to stop the childish hunt." Nagito replied.

"Hmph! I will not stop until I want to see Santa Claus. I need to wash my face." said Annais. She went upstairs.

Nagito looked at her as she goes. He went to the kitchen to make a hot cocoa.

After Annais washed her face, she went out of the bathroom. Suddenly, she saw Nagito's parents' room is open. She was curious and went inside the room. She saw a big cabinet and opened it gently. The big cabinet is full of dresses. They are many, colorful, beautiful dresses. Annais took one, gorgeous, white and light blue ball gown.

"This dress is beautiful." she smiled.

Nagito made two mugs of hot cocoa. He put a whipped cream on the mugs.

"Nagito, look what I found!" Annais called.

"What is it?" Nagito asked. He looked at Annais. Annais wore the ball gown that she found in the big cabinet. Her hair is like Juliet. She wore a white daisies tiara with a light blue veil. All of them were match to her beauty. "Whoa..." Nagito surprised.

"Yeaaah... Sorry that I didn't ask you for permission. I think this dress is too big." Annais frowned.

"No-no! I think you're beautiful that you're wearing my mother's wedding dress." Nagito smiled. He took a picture with his iphone.

"Eh! This is your mom's wedding dress! I didn't know that your mom wore this pretty dress. I wonder what color is your dad's tuxedo." Annais surprised.

"I made a hot cocoa for you. Just wait here." said Nagito. He gave a mug of hot cocoa to Annais and went upstairs.

"Hmm..." Annais was curious and drinking her hot cocoa. After five minutes, Nagito came downstairs. He wore a white tuxedo with light blue. Annais looked awe to see Nagito is wearing an elegant tuxedo. "Wow! You will be my hot groom." said Annais.

"Haha! Then, you will be my cute bride." Nagito laughed. He lent his hand to Annais. "Do you want to dance with me?" he asked with a smile.

"Of course." Annais smiled and held Nagito's hand.

_Dancing Bears_

_Painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

Nagito pulled Annais gently. He played the music on his iphone (Once upon in December - Deane Carter). They were alone and dancing waltz. They dance gracefully together. They listened to the music.

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

"Nagito, did you download that song?" Annais asked.

"Yup! You sang that last month. You played as Anastasia from the school play. I guess you're going to be an actress." Nagito replied.

"Actress? I don't think so. I was playing any character of any stories. I really don't like become famous." said Annais.

"Then you can be a singer." Nagito guessed.

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart_

_Used to know_

_Once upon a December_

"Maybe but I got a lot of practice and a lot of stress... Nagi-kun, what do you want to be?" Annais asked.

"I don't know. I should become a businessman but Father is gone, even Mother." Nagito frowned.

"... We remember that... Maybe you will. I'll support you." Annais smiled.

"Alright... What if I become a househusband?" Nagito giggled.

"Well, you need a working wife." Annais laughed.

Annais and Nagito laughed by a weird joke while dancing waltz. They looked each other and became silent. They blushed and stared their eyes.

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

"You know... I never dance waltz before." Nagito smiled.

"Me too. We watched a lot of fairy tales like Cinderella, Snow White, Sleepy Beauty and now, Anastasia because of this song." Annais smiled.

"Yeah... What Christmas wish did you wrote for Santa?" Nagito asked.

"Let's see... Ninjago lego figures, Ninjago games, Ninjago DVDs and Ninjago panties." Annais answered.

"Wow... That's a bunch of Ninjago, even panties." Nagito smirked by the last word. He wriggled his eyebrows.

"Hey! I don't want to wear a girly panties... And also, I wish Santa will give you a special gift to make a best Christmas." Annais blushed.

"Really! That's really sweet but he already granted my wish." Nagito smiled.

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim an as ember_

_Things my heart_

_Used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

"Huh! Nani?! What is your wish?" Annais confused and asked.

"To dance with my princess." Nagito smiled.

"Huh! Nagi-kun, that's too cliché!" Annais blushed.

"Nope... I'm very serious. You are my princess. Thanks, Annais." Nagito whispered Annais' ear and kissed on her cheek.

"Um...You're welcome." Annais replied. Her face is red like a red rose.

_And a song_

_Someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

After their dance, they noticed that the cookies and milk on the table are gone. Annais shocked and ran closer.

"Waaah! We missed to see Santa!" Annais cried.

"Annais, look!" Nagito pointed at the picture on the table. "I think someone took a picture." he said.

Annais took a picture and look closely. It was the picture of Annais and Nagito were dancing and Santa Claus took a selfie. "Whoa! Santa took a picture of us...and HIM! This is a best Christmas!" she surprised.

"I didn't know that Santa Claus can do selfie. I wonder he has a internet." Nagito wondered.

"Who cares?! I'm going to show this to Mommy and Daddy." said Annais. She ran to the guest room.

Meanwhile, Nagito heard a munching sound from the kitchen. He went to the kitchen and his arms crossed. "So, I guess Annais is successfully seeing Santa." he smirked. He knew his plan worked by the help of Annais's brother and Nagito's friend, Rebel.

It was Rebel that he wore a Santa Claus costume, took a picture and ate the cookies. "I know! I used the pillow to make myself fat. Do you believe Santa Claus?" he asked while drinking his glass of milk.

"Yes but I don't want Annais becomes a Santa slacker. Oh well! Santa is really happy that no one will capture him." Nagito smiled.


End file.
